10 baisers
by Sasuke-yume-naruto
Summary: Dix baisers de Shion et Nezumi qui ont construit leur relation petit à petit. Drabbles. Après l'anime.


d'adieu.

Leur premier baiser avait été initié par Shion. Nezumi avait attentivement écouté les propos, puis il l'avait vu se rapprocher, et enfin, il avait senti quelque chose de doux et humides sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas mit longtemps à se sortir de sa surpris et une fois que le baiser fut achevé, il avait demandé :

« _Un baiser de reconnaissance ?_ »

« _Non, un baiser de Bonne Nuit_ » avait alors répondu Shion en souriant.

Ce sourire n'avait pas leurré Nezumi. C'était trop triste, trop appuyé pour n'être qu'un simple baiser conventionnel de bonne nuit. Mais il n'avait rien dit, et était parti se coucher. Il attendait.

Il attendait que Shion se lève en secret, pour le rattraper et lui faire passer l'envie de lui donner ce genre de baiser.

de promesse.

Leur deuxième baiser avait été donné par Nezumi et reçut par Shion. Et honnêtement, ce dernier ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce baiser. Il savait, par la douceur et le contexte du baiser, qu'à travers, Nezumi lui scellait une promesse. Mais une promesse de quoi ? De Je reviendrais ? De Je ne t'oublierais pas ? De Tout ira bien ?

Il ne savait pas. Alors il se contenta d'attendre le jour où il reverrait Nezumi, et qu'il pourrait enfin lui demandait s'il avait bien tenu cette promesse.

de retrouvailles.

Leur troisième baiser avait était le plus violent. C'était un après-midi ensoleillé où il était allé se promener dans le Quartier de l'Ouest, toujours en reconstruction. Les habitants de No.6 aidaient aussi, malgré quelques tensions. Au détour d'une rue, il était rentré dans quelqu'un.

En levant la tête il avait immédiatement reconnu Nezumi. Il avait grandi, changé et lui rendait son regard de stupeur.

L'instant d'après, Shion s'était jeté à son cou, leurs bouches s'étaient écrasées l'un contre l'autre et leurs dents s'étaient entrechoquées. Ils étaient restés là, à s'embrasser comme des damnés et à se mordre les lèvres, au milieu de la rue, entourés d'inconnus, pendant un long moment.

Le reste, après, n'avait été qu'explications houleuses, que coups de poings, et enfin, qu'étreintes soulagées.

de Bonjour.

La quatrième fois que leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées était le lendemain de leurs retrouvailles. Après de longues discussions avec Karan, il avait été décidé que Nezumi pouvait habiter chez eux en attendant de trouver un travail et d'avoir un avenir stable.

Nezumi s'était réveillé dans le même lit que Shion, à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Il avait souri en remarquant que leurs mains étaient étroitement entrelacées, comme à leur première nuit passée ensemble.

Il avait gentiment attendu que l'autre se réveille. Une fois fait, il avait put observer sa moue et ses sourcils froncés. Shion lui en voulait encore de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps.

Il s'était alors redressé et avait déposé un petit baiser sur la bouche si tentante de son vis-à-vis.

« _Bonjour_ » avait-il alors murmuré.

Bizarrement, Shion ne lui voulut plus jamais après ça.

de déclaration.

Selon les comptes de Shion ils en étaient à peu près à leur trente-septième baiser. Trent-sept baisers, trente-sept fois où leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées, toujours en intimité, seuls tous les deux, jamais en présence d'autres gens. Trente-sept baisers imprévus, quand l'un ou l'autre fondait sur les lèvres de l'autre, après une impulsion.

Ils ne formaient pas un couple officiellement, même si pour leur proche comme Karan, la mère de Shion, Inukashi et Rikiga, c'était tout comme.

Ils se promenaient ensemble ce jour-là et Shion s'était mis à admirer le profil parfait du Rat tout en se questionnant sur eux.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ » Lui avait demandé Nezumi.

« _Je t'aime._ » avait alors lâché inconsciemment Shion.

« _Moi aussi._ » avait immédiatement répondu Nezumi.

Ils s'étaient embrassés après ça, d'un baiser qui leur avait semblait plus doux, plus passionné, plus tout. C'était le premier baiser en public, mais c'était surtout après celui-là qu'ils formaient enfin un vrai couple et que Shion avait arrêté de les compter, parce qu'il y en avait trop.

de nuit.

Il y avait des baisers que Sion appréciait plus que les autres, même s'il ne se risquerait jamais de se l'avouer à voie haute. C'était les baisers que Nezumi lui donnait quand il croyait qu'il s'était endormi.

Pour Nezumi, Shion s'endormait toujours avant lui, sur le dos. Une fois la respiration de celui-ci calme et profonde, il pouvait alors l'admirer de tout son soul, caresser sa marque du pouce, plonger une main dans ses cheveux blancs, sourire de ce sourire mou, mais aimant. Puis il se penchait et déposait ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre avant de se retourner et de dormir.

Même s'il ne le voyait pas à travers ses paupières closes, Shion devinait très bien le sourire de son amant, et il adorait ces baisers, à travers lesquels Nezumi se permettait plus de tendresse qu'à l'ordinaire.

« _Idiot, je ne m'endors jamais avant toi !_ » ne manquait jamais de penser Shion en souriant dans ces moments là.

de jalousie.

Nezumi ne supportait pas beaucoup de chose. Mais s'il y avait un truc qu'il supportait encore moins que les autres, c'était que Shion soit trop proche de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Qu'importe que cette personne soit Inukashi ou Rikiga.

Nezumi attendait toujours patiemment qu'il est fini de discuter avec cette personne trop proche et une fois que Shion revenait vers lui.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Nezumi le tirait par la main vers une ruelle plus sombre et abritér et le plaquait alors contre un mur. Shion se laissait toujours faire. Il le laissait lui bloqué les poignets au dessus de la tête, il le laissait passer une de ses jambes entre les siennes pour l'immobiliser et le laissait l'embrasser passionnément et sensuellement, parfois presque violemment. Il se laissait gémir et trembler sous lui avec plaisir.

Et quand ils se séparaient, Shion, toujours appuyé au mur, avait cette lueur dans les yeux. Cette lueur qui lui disait : « _Je suis à toi_ ».

par surprise.

On peut dire que tous les baisers sont par surprise car tous impron ne les prévoit pas, et pas seulement les leurs. Mais Shion et Nezumi s'aimaient tellement et aimaient tellement s'embrasser qu'au final, leurs baisers par surprises étaient ceux qui n'était pas sur les lèvres.

Entre autres, la bise reconnaissante de Shion sur la joue de Nezumi quand celui-ci disait ou faisait quelque chose de gentil, et le baiser de Nezumi dans les cheveux de Shion quand ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre étaient leurs favoris.

Même s'ils chérissaient quand même tous les autres.

de sensualité.

Ces baisers-là étaient emplis de sensualité, de désir, de plaisir, de passion, de chaleur. Leurs langues dansaient et jouaient ensemble dans un ballet qu'eux seuls semblaient connaitre. Les gémissements de Shion, et ceux, plus rauques, de Nezumi résonnaient dans toutes la pièce, alors qu'ils étaient réunis dans le lit.

Ils en échangeaient toujours un quand l'orgasme les frappait, violemment, comme pour prouver à l'autre qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire ressentir ce genre de sensations.

Le seul. A jamais.

amoureux.

Enfin, il y avait des baisers, la grande majorité de leurs baisers, qui arrivaient comme ça, sans raison. Lorsque l'un ou l'autre parlait, admirait son compagnon, quand ils regardaient la télévision, qu'ils se promenaient en se tenant la main, quand ils mangeaient, n'importe où, n'importe quand.

Ceux-là étaient les préférés de Nezumi, et il se doutait qu'il s'agissait aussi des ceux de Shion. Il y avait un message derrière ces étreintes de leurs lèvres, un message inchangé à travers le temps.

« **_Je t'aime_**. »


End file.
